


hurt me once

by reddeadmadej



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, I don’t know what this is, M/M, break up kinda, drabble ig, literally just rambling about sad braddavid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddeadmadej/pseuds/reddeadmadej
Summary: idk what this is its 10pm and i haven’t slept for 3 days@MLMBRITTLESBEE on twitter [o:
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	hurt me once

“Brad?” David’s voice was small, not quiet, just small. They were lying side by side on David’s bed, untouching. Brad turned his head, craning his neck out of the feather pillow slightly to look at David with half-lidded, tired eyes. “Do you love me?”

“What?”

“Do you?” He watched as his boyfriend shut his phone off and looked at him closer.

“Why would you ask that?” Brad furrowed his eyebrows, confusion evident in his expression and tone.

“Sometimes i just feel like-” David didn’t look at Brad, suddenly his hands became the most interesting thing in the room and he picked idly at his wooly jumper. He was quieter now. “I don’t know. Sometimes I just feel like you don’t.”

Brad propped himself up on his elbow and rested a comforting hand on David’s leg. 

“Did I do something wrong?”

“I don’t know, did you?” David replied, slightly harsher than he’d intended. A wave of guilt washed over him as he felt the hand on his leg disappear.

“Where’s this coming from, Davey?” The taller asked hesitantly, pulling himself up into a sitting position, “If I did something to upset you, I-”

“It’s not just one thing. It’s just been.. Loads of little things. Don’t act like you don’t know.” Brad looked down at David expectantly, waiting for him to continue. David only sighed, sitting himself up against the headboard, meeting eye-to-eye with Brad. “Are you.. Y’know, are you okay?”

“I’m totally fine, why?”

“Are you?” Brad stared at him blankly, “Because it doesn’t seem like it.”

“Why do you keep bringing this up recently? I’m fine, Dav-”

“Because every time I do, you ignore me! Whenever I try to address it, you shoot it down without even hearing me out. You’ve been so distant recently, Brad. When was the last time we had an actual, full length conversation?” 

“I don’t-”

“When was the last time you and I sat down and spent quality time together? What about our movie nights?” David rambled. Brad opened his mouth to speak but David cut him off, persistent. “You know, I shrugged it off the first time you invited a friend, hell, even the second, but you kept doing it. Every week for four years, our movie nights. Mine and yours, that’s how it’s always been. Suddenly it’s just.. not ours anymore. It’s like..” David trailed off, focusing on the sheets in-front of him, his hands fiddling in his lap, the rugged carpet surrounding them- anywhere but Brad.“It’s like you’re not mine anymore.”

“Davey..”

“I know, I know people have off days. All relationships have bad days, okay? I know that. It’s just been..” The blonde man took a deep, shaky breath, closing his eyes for a couple seconds before continuing, “It’s been so long, Brad. You don’t even talk to me anymore.”

“You take all your calls outside, I ask you basic questions, that regular people ask their boyfriends all the time, like, how was your day? or how are you feeling? And all I ever get in response is “good” or “fine”. It’s like you’re miles away recently. It’s like I've forgotten how to read you. You’re so disinterested. At least, in me. I mean, I don’t know if it’s-” He interrupts himself with another uneven, drawn out breath, “I don’t know if it’s something else or- or someone else, I just-“

“David, no-“ 

“-wish you’d have the decency to at least tell me-”

“Dave, listen-“

“-I get that sometimes you need space but I don’t know what’s going on and-“

“Please-“

“-if it’s me I just want you to tell me what I did-“

“Davey, listen-“

“No!” David rose from the bed fast enough to startle Brad, who was looking up at him in a stunned silence. “I feel like I don’t know you anymore, Brad! You’ve been distancing yourself from me and don’t think I haven’t noticed- avoiding alone time with me, hiding calls, refusing to communicate..“ With David now standing, looking downward towards Brad, he noticed how he’d curled up on himself. Hunched back, hands tucked into his lap, head lowered, but maintaining eye contact. A sorry sight. He looked small. 

David’s eyes locked on to Brad’s, his waterlines stung and his words shook as he spoke, “So if you’re going to hurt me,” He threw his arms out lazily before dropping them back to his sides in defeat, “here’s your chance.” 

Brad’s head rose at the words, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes glimmering in the warm light from the bedside lamp. “What?”

“This is your window. Your chance. I won’t be led on. I’ve spent days just sitting and dwelling, just wondering what I did wrong, I’m tired of having to beg for my own boyfriend’s attention, I’m so fucking tired, Brad.” Tears threatened to spill as he carried on, Brad staring ahead in silence. “If you’re going to end it, do it now.” 

He spoke the words so quietly yet they hung impossibly heavy in the air between them, anxiously waiting to be taken in. Neither dared to speak. 

The silence was deafening. The air around them became thick. 

“I’m sorry, David.”

“Please leave.” David’s eyes lingered on the ground and soon enough, Brad stood up and made his way to the door. David could feel the other man’s eyes on him for what felt like a lifetime, before the footsteps continued down the hall and toward the front door, where they came to a halt. David couldn’t breath. 

“See you at work.” Brad called out before exiting the apartment without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is its 10pm and i haven’t slept for 3 days
> 
> @MLMBRITTLESBEE on twitter [o:


End file.
